It's Wonderful Valentine day in Scotland
by angel5blue
Summary: OK, I made other lemon for Scotland x Pennsylvania. This time I have it on Valentine day. However I didn't own anything in this story, But I only my (Oc) Pennsylvania/ Penny Jones. If any lemon reader here, want me to do other country with my (oc) Penny? Then go to file and there should poll for you lemon reader to vote the country to be with my (oc). enjoy the story.


It's wonderful Valentine Day in Scotland

Its Valentine day in Scotland, Penny Jones wonders around in the street of Perth City. Penny Jones is known as Pennsylvania of America number two state. She had dark long brown hair with one green and blue eyes color. She is dress in long blue shirt with yellow star on her chest. Penny is also wear black skirt and she wear brown boots with little heel. Penny had never been the city of Perth before. Though she had hears some story from her long time friend in this city. Penny was supposed to meet her friend here. But he running late like he always does. Penny spot chocolate shop in down the street. Couple of Scottish men had spotted her alone on street market. When Penny got closer look at the shop, she saw so many kind of chocolate though the shop window. One of Scottish man had come to Penny. He started to ask her on a date with him. Penny looks over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm supposed to found my friend here." But Scottish man doesn't want to give up that easy. So he about ask her again. But Allisotr pulls Penny into his arms and give the scary looks to that man. Scottish man had run away like cat between his tails. Penny looks at Allisotr with greeting smile. Allisotr Kirkland is known as Country of Scotland. Allisotr had red hair with green eyes, he dress nice for Penny. Penny was shock to see Allisotr in nice suit. He never suit up that so nice and clean. Allisotr yells, "Just what were you thinking doing by yourself in STREET?!" "WELL, I was board waiting for you to show up. So I wonder off!" Penny answers back with anger tone. Few minute later, they calm down for at each other. Allisotr hear Penny's tummy growl loudly. Penny looks away with red face. Allisotr laugh out loud. They both went to a place called "Paco's restaurants". After their tummy is full, they walk out on sidewalk, Penny had nice dinner with Allisotr. She warps her arms around Allisotr's one arm. Allisotr look down at Penny and smile at her. He really enjoys having Penny around with him. It does make feel so easy to be around Penny. Even they had been friend for long time. Allisotr notice that sun was about to set down. Allisotr ask," Penny, will you like stay over my place for the night?" "Sure! I never sleep over at your place." Penny answers with cheerful smile. They both made to Allisotr's home by car. He let Penny in house first, they went to living room. Penny help herself sat on the couch, Allisotr had turns on soft music. Penny listen to softly music, she really enjoy listen the music. Allisotr come over and kindly ask to dance with him. She was glad to dance with Allisotr. They did slow dance together on Allisotr's floor without shore. It like they were perfect for each other. Penny notices that she had fall love for Allisotr. She know that can't has feel return from him. Penny break the slow dance away Allisotr. She ask, "May I use your shower?" Allisotr just nodded his head. Penny went off to his bathroom to start the shower.

When water set to go, Penny goes in the shower. She washes her whole body with soap. Penny can't stop think how wonder that Allisotr being nice and kind to take her out around the City of Perth. Then Penny just remember today is Valentine day. Still doesn't change that Allisotr never return Penny's feel toward him. Once time that she hear the rumor from her sisters that a girl had told her feel to Allisotr, but nothing work out them. Because Allisotr told the girl that he loves someone else. The girl was heart break to hear and run away from him. Then noise come behind her, Penny snap out and look over her shoulder. There she saw Allisotr stand behind naked with Penny. Penny blush like red balloon, she back away from him to shower wall. Penny hope streams are covering her naked body. Allisotr put his hands on the shower's wall on both sides of Penny's head. He whisper Penny's ear, "I can't hold any longer, love." "Huh?" Penny asked. Allisotr had lick on Penny's neck. She moans lightly. But Penny snaps out for minute and ask, "What do you mean, you hold any longer?" "I want yer to my lassie, love. " Allisotr had answer with smirks. Penny though this had to be a dream now. Any minute now, that Penny will wake up. But it wasn't dream, it was real that Allisotr is standing in front of Penny in shower naked. Penny said, "But I though there someone else you like, Allisotr." "Aye, I do. She was first one to be close by me, she never get scare of my dark side. She always works so hard for her dad and her siblings." Allisotr said. Penny knows what Allisotr is talk about. Allisotr move Penny's one hair behind her ear. Allisotr said, "I'm madly in love with you, Penny Jones." Penny's tears were coming downing on her cheeks of joy. Allisotr that Penny believe in him. He put his lip on Penny's lip, he pull Penny close him. Penny's breast size d is touching Allisotr's chest. Penny gasps out little, which led Allisotr's tongue in. Penny warps her arms around Allisotr's neck. Allisotr lift Penny's one leg up and warp around one side of his waist. He also did Penny's other leg. Penny was the heat inside of her body. Allisotr's member had poke inside of Penny's woman hood. Penny felt something went inside of her womanhood. She stops for minute and saw that she on Allisotr. Penny blush at him. Allisotr said, "It's alright, love. The real fun starts." He starts moving his thrust inside Penny's region. Penny yelps in pain. Its first time that Penny is lose her region to person that she lave the most. Penny had clung down on Allisotr's neck. Allisotr had whisper to Penny's ear in Scottish accent, "You mean so much to me, Penny. I'll never let anyone take you away from me." Penny always love his accent, even she can't understand it yet. Allisotr keep his thrust going faster and hard to break her wall down. Penny said, "Allisotr, I'm going chum!" "Aye, I'm too!" Allisotr yells. The wall had broken down, Penny left herself little. Penny her breasts had reaches to Allisotr's face. Penny yells, "ALLISOTR!" Allisotr Yells too, "P-PENNY!" Then nice warm seed from Scotland had enters to his lover, Penny Jones. Allisotr had turn off his shower, he open his show door. Penny feels wiggle to out the shower. As soon she move, Penny was about to fall down on hard floor. But Allisotr had saves Penny from hit her butt. He picks her like bridal style and carries her out the shower. Allisotr said, "Let get you dry up here, love. ~" Allisotr pull out nice towel, he put Penny over bathroom sink. Penny look at Allisotr, he gave lustful smirk at Penny. Allisotr put the dry towel on Penny's breast and starts to roughly message on her breast. It made penny moan louder and then in the shower. Allisotr roughly kiss Penny's lip, and then he moves the towel down to her womanhood. He had the towel under her region. Allisotr roughly dry Penny's region. Penny breaks the kiss from Allisotr and moan even. It was getting too much for Penny, her body getting hotter. Allisotr remove the towel out the way. Allisotr bite on Penny's lower lip. He ask, "Are yer ready other around?" "Aye, I'm." Penny answer. Allisotr pick Penny off the bath sink and carry her to his master size bed. He careful put her on his bed. Allisotr passion kisses Penny's lip. Penny had lads down on the bed, as Allisotr fellow her. He had his member back inside of Penny's region and he began to thrust even more.

After they went thought the night, Allisotr was already awake to make breakfast for Penny to eat on his bed. When he was done make the food, Allisotr add red rose, put Engaged ring on Rose's Peduncle and on top of Penny's food. Allisotr pick up the food tray and take it to his bedroom. Where his steeply angel is still sleep on his bed. Allisotr put the food tray on night stand. He was sitting careful not to wake her up yet. Allisotr had light whisper at Penny's ear, "Rise and shine, love. ~" Penny slow open her eyes, she feel more wiggle. Penny tries to left herself up, but Allisotr had helped her up little bit. Penny had fall on his chest. She still is naked under his cover. Penny said, "Morning, already? How lame is that." Allisotr chuckle, how much he loves her lame jokes. He said, "I just made special breakfasts just for yer, love." "Okay! I'm really hungry to eat now!" Allisotr gave her food tray, Penny show the red rose with engaged ring that had white rose shape. She was shock to see it. Penny looks at Allisotr. Allisotr went little closer to Penny and ask, "Yer best one that I really need the most of my life. Marry me, Penny Jones?" Penny gave him heaven smile that he loves to see it. She answer with her tears were coming down on her cheeks, "Aye, I will yer woman forever." Allisotr grin at her and put the ring on Penny's finger. He throws food out his bed. Penny gave "wtf" look to Allisotr. Allisotr had given Penny great kiss on lip. Penny always loves his Scottish ways. It's wonderful day of Valentine day in Scotland.

The end.


End file.
